The use of decoys is well known in hunting. For example, a duck hunter will lay out duck decoys on the water in order to draw a flock of ducks.
When hunting predators, like coyotes, decoys that resemble prey are used. For example, the decoy can resemble a rabbit, a bird, etc. Decoys that move are more lifelike and more successful in attracting predators of the desired animals.